Bloody Friday after Thanksgiving
by AmyCamila111
Summary: It has begun. After the tragedies made on a November, a group of survivors decide to take on the killers of their relatives. Join Luka, Gakupo, KAITO, Miku, GUMI, MEIKO, Piko and many more in their adventures. This is Rated M.
1. The Warning Please Read

Warning:

This is not the actual Black Friday after Thanksgiving everyone knows. If you don't mind reading this, get in. If you're younger than 17 or are to sensitive, try your best not to cry. This includes Blood, Major Character death, Minor Character death, Suicide attempts and suicide. Also, there are repeated characters. Be thankful I give out these warnings.


	2. Prolouge

Proluge: How it all Starts

Luka's P.O.V.:

My name is Megurine Luka. I am 21 years old. I live with my brother, Luki, who is 17 years old, and my sister, Lulu, who is 10 years old. Our parents died at a shooting that happened at a Friday on a November after Thanksgiving while we were shopping for Christmas supplies at night. I was 16, Luki was 12 and Lulu was 5. Only I remember how they died. Luki wishes to forget that feeling he had when our parents died and Lulu was so young. We made a Resistance against the group that has the guy who killed our parents called Bloody Friday. Our group is called White Light. It has the leader, Kamui Gakupo, a 23 year old man who has struggled to take care of his younger sister, Gakuko, and the man I fell in love with at first sight. Then, there's the technician, Hatsune Miku, my best friend since college, even though she's 19 years old, she is raising her youner siblings, I can't name them, and she has her older brother, Hatsune Mikuo. Next is the smart girl, GUMI, Miku's cousin, she's 18 years old and she lost her entire family, except Miku, in a Shooting during her last Thanksgiving meal with them, which is why she once tried to commit suicide. And we have the shooters, MEIKO and KAITO. These two are lovers. First is MEIKO, she's 23 years old, lost her older brother MEITO while he was going to College and her younger sister, Sakine, when she fell off a cliff. And then, KAITO. He's 25 years old, he has a lot of siblings and his older brother TAITO commited suicide. I am the doctor of the group. I am studying medicine in college. We are the White Light. The bright future of our town.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The helpless little girl

GUMI's P.O.V.:

I want to let this go. I want this to stop. I want to be in an eternal coma, but I can't leave Miku and her family. Why did it have to be Thanksgiving day? Why did it have to be me? Why me? I've been asking myself the same question ever since last year's Thanksgiving day. I will answer these questions later on.

It was a plain old Friday at 1:22 a.m. Everyone was shopping, sleeping... Not me. I was wondering about life. The past will be a torture to me. I used to be a cheerful optimistic girl, but that event has struck me like a sword stabbing me in the back. Like a bullet hitting me in the heart. I wanted to end this... However, I heard some screaming. I ran to where the scream was from.

It was a girl, 10 years old. Screaming for help. She was cornered by those Bloody Friday gangsters.

"Please!" The girl said crying. "Don't hurt me! Don't hurt my mommy or daddy!"

"We do not care for crying, little girl." A masked man with brown hair said. "We just want the treasure."

"HEY!" I shouted, surprising the group and the girl. "Leave her alone, you freaks!"

"Oh no! It's her! GUMI MEGPOID!" A woman with blonde hair said. "Run away!"

The gangsters ran away as fast as they could.

"Thank you, miss..." The girl said. "But... my mommy and my daddy... They're missing..."

Great. Those guys kidnapped that poor thing's parents!

"Don't worry. We'll take care of you until we find your parents." I said acting maternal.

"Really?" The girl commented. "Thank you, miss!"

"No problem... Um..." I was going to finish, but we didn't introduce ourselves.

"My name is Kaai Yuki." The girl introduced herself.

"Name's GUMI." I added.

We went back to base. Luka is the maternal member, so she can take care of Yuki until we find her real parents.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hatsune Miku's Family

Miku's P.O.V.:

Call our family a huge family, but my mom and dad had been thinking about having lots of children. These are my siblings:

Hatsune Mikuo: Oe of my older brother. He's 22 years old. He has a crush on my best friend Len's sister, Lenka. He taught me about the world before my younger siblings were born. He helped dad hea; when he was terminally ill.

Utatane Piko (kid): One of my younger siblings. He's nervous around the world, despite being 17 years old. He and my other siblings are in a ally group called the Future Star. He's the leader of the group.

Utatane Pika= Twin sister of Piko and one of my younger siblings. She has helped out Piko in everything, even if she has one eye blind, like her best friend, Fukase.

Utatane Piko (adult)= Another of my older brothers, who looks a lot like the young Piko, but we call him Tane. He's 21 years old. He helps the ally group by looking for survivors, abandoned pets and abandoned children. Tane is a tsundere, so he gets upset easily.

Zumi Hatsune=One of my younger sisters. She's 13 years. Only focuses on school, but is always unaware of the events of the Bloody Friday. She never talked to me her whole life and I feel bad about it.

Midori Hatsune= This one is adopted. She lost her parents at a car crash when she was 4. So mom and dad adpoted her. And now she's 11. She's still playful.

Moving on, I was working on an invention when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

Pika opened the door.

"Mikune? Can we talk?" Pika added. She always called me Mikune.

"What's wrong, Pika?" I asked her confusedly.

"Mamá and Papá are worried about you sneaking out at night. They think you should be safe with us at home." Pika answered.

"WHAT?!" I yelled upset. "They can't do that! I'm 19! I'm part of the group that's teamed up with Piko's!"

"I know how you feel. Mikuone, Tane, Piko, Midori and Zumi know how you feel."

I felt shocked when I heard her say Zumi's name.

"Zumi?"

"Zumi decided to make up the past she didn't have with you. So she felt bad for what she did."

"Wow..."

Our talk was interrupted by a gunshot. Who shot who?

"MOM! DAD!" I heard Mikuo say.

Pika and I both ran downstairs.

"Pika! Miku!" Piko saw us. He was crying for real. "It's terrible! It's really terrible!" He was hiccuping a lot, so he couldn't speak well sometimes.

"What happened Piko?!" I asked him.

Pika gasped in horror. And here's what we saw: Our parents. Dead. A bullet hole on their heads.

I couldn't do anything, except to cry. Zumi and Midori were also crying.

"I swear..." Tane growled. "These guys will pay. For killing our parents!"

"Tane's right." Mikuo added. "We will avenge our parents."

All of us made a quest: Eliminate the members of the Bloody Friday to avenge the people they killed. Two of them, our parents.

To be continued...


End file.
